


Forget Me Not(s)*ON HOLD*

by AngelNovak



Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Age (Video Games), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: So I've decided to do a multi-verse short story collection where someone from a pairing forgets the other in a certain time in their relationship. I will also be sorta making it so Mass Effect is at a later time than Dragon Age but it's still the same universe. (I'm not gonna lie it will probably be months between updates, for trouble focusing reasons)1. Cullen/Lavellan2. Dorian/Solas3. Female Shepard/Thane4. Female Shepard/Garrus5. Male Shepard/Miranda6. Peter/Stiles7. Castiel/Dean8. 11th Doctor/Rose Tyler9. 13th Doctor/Rose Tyler (Cause why not?)10. Undecided





	1. Chapter. 0

So this is just going to be a collection about pairings that forget about their other halves and how they remember them so these chapters wont be short theyll kinda be like short stories. I will only make the one chapter about the pairing unless asked to make another.


	2. Shared memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood mage attacks Cullen and somehow make him forget the last twenty years of his life.

Cullen/Lavellan

_Mia, please help us_

_It's strange how certain things I'm used to having to be changed now. How he's uncomfortable with my magic now. How he's distant like he wasn't even when we met. Wary like he truly believes I'm a demon waiting to destroy him._

_How our daughter's eyes watered when he asked who she was. Telling her how it wasn't his or her fault. A blood mage had gotten into his mind and instead of killing him they tore open old wounds that had long healed over while removing almost 20 years of his life from him. So many things I haven't been able to explain._

_How it didn't kill him._  
_How he hasn't aged being fifty-two years old and still looking like he did with the Inquisition._  
_How he has a daughter._  
_How I explained who and what I really was._

_None of it is there...none. Like it never happened. I don't know what to do but he keeps asking for you so please hurry here. I've lived for thousands of years and never had I had this problem, not with me or anyone else._

_Please send a response soon, if you cannot come I understand but he does need to hear from you, Mia._

_Your very concerned in-law,_  
_Mythal Rutherford_

I have never received such a quick reply, especially not in person. "Where is he?" I take in a shuddering breath and bring her to the back as my Vehnan does his normal exercises. "From what I can tell the last thing he remembers is before Meredith went crazy but it doesn't seem like it was before the expedition." She nods as he turns to look at us, his face lighting up for the first time since the accident before it switches to confused.

"Mia? What happened to you?" He comes closer to her and me back away a few steps, he is still wary of my presence after all. She arches her brow at him and puts her hands on her hips for good measure. "And what in Andraste's name is that supposed to mean?" He stops as a slight blush covers his face and he starts stuttering out apologies. "That's not what- you just- I"

A deep sigh leaves him.

"I keep forgetting that I've lost so much time." Her eyes soften as I turn to leave them be. I feel his eyes watching me as I go further into the woods to practice my magic. I gather the energy of the forest. The trees, the dirt, the plants, the wind and I use it to create a sort of barrier around me. I can usually hear everything within a mile radius so I tell myself it's for their privacy.

It's really in fear. Fear that he'll want to leave, that he won't ever want to see me again. Fear that I'll lose my Vehnan because of some stupid shemlen blood mage who had to remind him of when he was a Templar. "AAAAHHHHHHH" The energy I set off knocks a few trees down and causes birds to fly away in fear. I breathe in deeply when I hear a mumble behind me. Not recognizing it I turn grey eyes to the intruder only to see Cullen pulling Mia behind him in fear as she rolls her eyes at him.

"I've known her, as your wife may I remind you, for coming up on twenty-five years now! You can calm the fuck down anytime bro, if she was gonna hurt us believe me, she'd have done it decades ago." He shifts uneasily but lowers his sword. I sigh and hold my hands up showing the magic thats dissipating in my hands as my eyes return to their fade green that they've always been.

He's still guarded but sheaths his sword once again, probably to appease Mia. Knowing how she can get it doesn't surprise me that even before I had met him he was terrified of his sister's wrath. I can't stop the chuckle that escapes me from the vision of Mia lecturing him while pulling him away by his ear, in front of the entire Inquisition army, because he had forgotten to write her back.

I'm full out laughing while he looks at me like I'm insane. I turn to Mia after I've calmed down. "Remember that time when he didn't write to you after Adamant to tell you he was alive, so you decided to show up, dress him down in front of all his men, then dragged him away by his ear to yell at him some more."

Were both laughing by the end but poor Cullen just looks confused and slightly embarrassed yet amused somehow? "I can show you if you wish?" His eyes snapped to mine as I get back up with Mia's help. "I can share the memory through my eyes, maybe it could trigger yours?" He looks apprehensive and concerned, probably thinks I'm going to invade his head like the last mage did, but then he surprised me.

"And you're sure this won't hurt and that you won't go looking where you shouldn't in my mind?" I nod, deciding not to tell him that we used to communicate telepathically while our little Shepard slept. "Of course I wouldn't look, besides it's more... you going into my head than me going into yours." He stares at me, a tactic he used to use on recruits that tried to lie to him, and on Shepard when she'd try it. But when he realizes I'm not lying he nods his head and I motion for him to sit.

"It can be dizzying to look into another person mind and memory, I'd rather you not damage your head more." He nods as our eyes meet. "Could this damage my mind?" I shake my head. "No, it could mine, but only if you attack me mentally, which I doubt you know how to do that." He nods in understanding before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

I take his hands and place his middle and pointer fingers from both of them on my temples. "It is best not to move, it could distract me and I'd rather not force a memory forward because of broken focus." I see him nod and I expand my mind to his sharing the memory of that day in Skyhold.

_The gentle breeze is a blessing... and a curse. My long hair blowing in my face as another hair tie goes missing. I huff a piece of my hair out of my face just to snap my head and the direction of the troops at a loud angry call. " **CULLEN STANTON RUTHERFORD**!" He freezes mid sword swing with a recruit as he turns in the direction of a very angry Mia. He goes to dismiss the troops when she stopped him._

_"Oh no, you don't they get to see how pissed I am. You said nothing, NOTHING, about Adamant for all I knew you could have been dead and nobody said anything except for the Inquisitor who sent word to me that you were alive and safe. But even then one: it was vague and two: it wasn't from you!" Some of the recruits back away slowly to avoid her ire while others snicker, earning a glare from the commander that shut them up quick enough. Even Bull is slowly changing directions back to the safety of the tavern._

_"It slipped my mind?" Her eyes narrowed into golden daggers that made him look anywhere but her. "Slipped your mind? Slipped your mind! You had everyone worried sick because you don't know how to write a damned letter!" He shrinks further and further away from her and as I approach she turns to me. "No! You don't' get to save his ass I'm gonna make him wish a Mabari ate him alive by the time I'm done with him!"_

_She turns grabs him by the ear and drags him back to his office. He gives me a pleading look and I innocently look away from his betrayed look. "I'll make it up to you later." He huffs in defeat as his sister continues to lecture him into next week._

I push him gently from my mind as the memory ends. When he looks up there is humiliation but the humor in his eyes. "I'm not as surprised as I probably should be." I let a chuckle escape me as we both stand back up and head back to the house.

Later, after dinner and Mia is showed the room she'll be staying in Cullen pulls me into our bedroom and sits on the bed with his arms wrapped around my middle as I run my fingers through his hair. He breaths deeply for a moment before speaking. "I feel like I know you like I love you." It's quietly spoken into my shirt as he gathers his thoughts.

"Bits and pieces. How you'd listen to a lecture only if I was giving it. How you were so curious about templars even though you avoided them your whole life." I feel him move before he's suddenly pulling me into his lap, a light blush covering his smiling face. "How you let me win at chess when that damned scout interrupted." I chuckle at the memory. "He wouldn't look at us for weeks, even ran in the opposite direction when he saw us talking for days after."

He sighs again before meeting my eyes, "It's all scattered fragments, bits, and pieces I can't force to align themselves correctly." I smile sadly before kissing his forehead. "You'll remember, and even if you don't I wouldn't mind us falling in love all over again Vehnan." He looks up and smiles uncertainly. "I don't remember what that means, but you've barely called me much else since I woke up." I hum as I run my fingers through his hair.

"It means my heart, or where the heart lies. I've taught you quite a bit of elvish over the years, you seem to be a fast learner when you're determined enough." He chuckles and buries his head into my neck in embarrassment. "You wouldn't mind teaching me again, would you love?" I smile against his hair as we hold each other close.

"Not at all Vehnan. Ir lath ma Vehnan. I always will."

He looks up confused but the slight recognition flashing in the back of his eyes gives me hope that one day he won't have to learn anymore, he'll remember if from the first time.


End file.
